NIDDK's Type 1 Diabetes TrialNet is an international network of clinical research centers that perform studies aimed at the prevention of and early intervention in type 1 diabetes. TrialNet consists of 14 Clinical Centers, >150 Affiliate Centers, a Chairman's Office, a Vice Chairman's Office, a Biostatistics Coordinating Center, a central pharmacy and multiple central laboratories. The Clinical Centers are funded via a cooperative agreement mechanism, the Coordinating Center is funded via a contract, and the remainder of TrialNet's is funded via subcontracts from the Coordinating Center.